Dix chiffres sur une serviette en papier
by Willia
Summary: AU Destiel campus universitaire. Si Dean n'avait pas choisi de manger ici ce midi, ça ne se serait pas passé. Si Castiel n'avait pas choisi de travailler dans ce restaurant ce jour-ci, ça ne se serait pas passé non plus...
1. Dean

NOTES : Cette fiction est un petit AU en deux parties : une du point de vue de Dean, et une du point de vue de Castiel. Les deux parties se complètent, mais se lisent tout de même en commençant par celle-ci… J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ça m'a demandé beaucoup d'heures de travail et c'est le premier AU que je publie, alors j'aimerais bien une petite review pour avoir votre avis…

Merci de me lire.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le Campus où étudiait Dean Winchester était véritablement immense. Ce midi, il aurait pu aller à la cafétéria du Nord, ou bien au bar Bio'z. Il aurait pu manger Chez Annie, au Fast Feeding ou simplement faire les fonds de placard de sa chambre étudiante.

Mais non, il fallut que ce midi-là, à cette heure-ci, il choisisse d'aller déjeuner au Shirley's.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'allait jamais au Shirley's était qu'il s'agissait du restaurant le plus calme, le plus silencieux et le plus inintéressant du campus. Seuls les étudiants désireux de travailler y allaient et encore, même ceux-ci finissaient souvent par se rendre dans des lieux plus animés.

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui Dean avait besoin de ce calme excessif, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il poussa la porte du Shirley à douze heures presque tapantes.

Dans la petite salle, seule était assise une jeune femme penchée sur un classeur, dont le plat du jour refroidissait. Dean la dépassa pour s'assoir deux box plus loin, tentant au passage – en vain – de capter son regard. Après tout, être au calme ne signifiait pas forcément être seul. Il s'assit sur une banquette en Skye rouge, de manière à avoir dans son champ de vision l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme, dont les cheveux blonds étaient retenus par une pince.

- Je vous sers ? fit une voix grave à sa gauche.

- Un plat du jour, s'il vous plait, répondit Dean sans lever les yeux. Avec une carafe d'eau.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit les pas du serveur s'éloigner. Vu la voix, se dit-il, ce doit sûrement être un de ces mecs qui ont raté leurs examens vingt-cinq fois et se retrouvent à bosser à mi-temps au campus pour ne pas se retrouver à la rue et payer leurs tatouages. Cette idée le fit sourire.

Devant lui, la jeune femme semblait repousser ses cours pour commencer à manger. Au bout d'un moment elle retira sa pince, visiblement agacée, et ses cheveux retombèrent en cascades sur ses épaules. Dean se renversa dans son siège, le sourire aux lèvres, pour apprécier le spectacle.

Il aimait les jolies femmes. Il aimait aussi les beaux mecs d'ailleurs, et fréquentait les deux autant que ses études lui permettaient. Car après tout, quelle meilleure période que les études pour passer librement du temps avec les gens ?

Une main déposa son assiette devant lui, le tirant de ses pensées, puis une deuxième posa une carafe en face de lui. Dean fut plus surpris par la main en elle-même que par le fait qu'elle soit entrée dans son champ de vision sans crier gare.

Car cette main – au demeurant masculine – était très fine, et parfaitement manucurée. Dean leva des yeux presque étonnés vers son propriétaire, avant de se redresser dans son fauteuil. Le serveur qui lui faisait face était loin de correspondre à l'image qu'il se faisait de lui. Outre son âge (à peu près celui de Dean), il n'avait aucun tatouage, et ses yeux bleus laissaient transparaitre un esprit vif. Il était brun, plutôt grand, et ses cheveux en bataille donnaient l'impression qu'il venait de s'envoyer en l'air.

_Négligemment sexy…_ songea Dean, puisque c'était une technique qu'il utilisait lui-même. Mais quelque chose, dans l'attitude du jeune homme, indiquait que ça n'avait rien de prémédité.

- Voilà, fit le serveur de sa voix rauque en indiquant son assiette de la main avant de la laisser tomber mollement.

Dean eu un demi-sourire attendri devant la maladresse du jeune homme. Les yeux rivés dans ses prunelles bleues, il confirma avec amusement :

- Voilà.

Le serveur rougit, et il baissa très légèrement la tête.

- A… Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, marmonna-t-il avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de repartir en direction des cuisines.

Dean s'avança un peu sur la banquette pour suivre le jeune homme des yeux.

- Je n'y manquerais pas… murmura-t-il avec un regard brillant de convoitise.

Quand la jeune femme blonde déposa un billet sur la table et qu'elle sortit du restaurant quelques minutes plus tard, Dean la remarqua à peine tant il était plongé dans ses rêveries. Rêveries qui incluaient, bien entendu, un serveur aux yeux bleus et sa chambre étudiante…

- Je peux vous débarrasser ?

Dean leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la voix, avant de les baisser sur son assiette. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait terminé.

- Oui, s'il te plait, roucoula-t-il, voyant le serveur baisser les yeux avec retenue.

- Vous prendrez un dessert ?

Dean fut tenté de répondre qu'il le voulait bien, _lui_, en dessert, mais il ne voulait pas le mettre trop mal à l'aise.

- Juste un café, s'il te plait, finit-il par dire. Et ton prénom.

L'autre releva des yeux arrondis par la surprise vers Dean, avant de bégayer :

- Oh, euh… Castiel. Je m'appelle Castiel.

Et il mit maladroitement l'assiette de Dean dans sa main gauche pour lui tendre la droite. Dean la saisit avec un sourire volontairement charmeur :

- Dean. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Castiel.

Le dénommé Castiel hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire en direction de Dean, avant de filer vers les cuisines. Dean répéta son nom à voix basse, le trouvant approprié à ce singulier jeune homme.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse dans une soucoupe, qu'il posa sans un mot sur la table. Dean le suivit une fois de plus du regard, avant de vider son café presque d'une traite. Puis il se leva et posa un billet sur la table, s'apprêtant à partir, avant d'avoir un doute.

Il fit un pas en arrière et attrapa la serviette en papier qui se trouvait entre la tasse et la soucoupe. Sur le côté, il y avait dix chiffres griffonnés à la hâte.

Un sourire victorieux s'imprima sur le visage de Dean. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les cuisines, mais personne ne se manifesta alors il plia la serviette dans son poing, et il quitta le Shirley's le cœur léger.


	2. Castiel

L'emploi du temps de Castiel lui laissait véritablement des libertés. Cette année, il aurait pu travailler à la supérette de nuit, ou bien à la cafétéria le matin. Et même en bossant pour le Shirley's, il aurait pu choisir le service du lundi, celui du mercredi ou simplement se charger des week-ends.

Mais non, il fallut qu'il choisisse ce jour-là de la semaine, à cette heure-ci.

Le Shirley's était sûrement le restaurant le plus calme du campus mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Et puis Castiel lui-même était quelqu'un de calme, de réservé et de réfléchi. Toujours est-il que cet établissement lui convenait, et il prenait plaisir à servir ses discrets clients.

Ce jour-ci, l'unique cliente du restaurant était une habituée, une jeune femme blonde qui étudiait les langues et dont Castiel ignorait le nom. Elle était assise dans son box habituel, penchée sur ses cours, quand la sonnette tinta.

Castiel passa la tête par le passe-plat, qui servait plus souvent à observer les clients depuis les cuisines qu'à véritablement faire passer des plats. Il vit un homme d'environ son âge traverser la salle, et tenter d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme en passant. Castiel ne put retenir un sourire quand sa tentative se révéla infructueuse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce genre d'hommes trop assurés, qui pensaient avoir tout pour eux.

Il attrapa son carnet dans sa poche arrière, et sortit des cuisines pour se diriger vers le box du jeune homme.

- Je vous sers ? demanda-t-il tête baissée, occupé à tourner la page utilisée de son carnet.

Il releva ensuite la tête, dans l'attente d'une réponse. L'autre ne le regardait pas, mais il était positionné de telle sorte que Castiel voyait son visage.

Et le fait est que cet homme avait tout pour lui.

Il avait le visage très dessiné et harmonieux, et la mâchoire carrée. Il ressemblait en vérité davantage à un modèle de magazine qu'aux clients habituels du Shirley's.

- Un plat du jour, s'il vous plait, fit-il d'une voix grave sans lever la tête. Avec une carafe d'eau.

En effet, il était trop occupé à contempler les cheveux de la jeune femme blonde devant lui, qui oscillaient avec sa tête qu'elle penchait sur la gauche quand elle réfléchissait.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Evidemment qu'il était intéressé par les femmes… Qu'avait-il espéré ?

Il prit rapidement note de sa commande, puis repartit en direction des cuisines. Il fut accueilli par un long sifflement admiratif. Plus loin, accoudé contre un lavabo en métal et dans un tablier blanc se tenait Balthazar, le cuisinier des lundis et des jeudis.

- On commence à faire dans le VIP ! Dis-moi Cas, il est aussi sexy de près qu'il l'est d'ici ?

Castiel laissa échapper un rire à son image, discret mais sincère.

- Moins fort Balth, les murs ne sont pas très épais…

- Quoi, fit Balthazar, un peu moqueur, tu as peur que je te casse ton coup ?

Puis, voyant Castiel fuir son regard, il répéta avec un peu plus d'assurance :

- C'est ça, tu as peur que je te casse ton coup !

Castiel prit un torchon qui trainait là, et l'envoya valser en direction de son collègue qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Il est hétéro, imbécile.

Balthazar hocha la tête, faussement compréhensif, et reprit comme une évidence :

- Tu n'as donc plus qu'à changer de sexe…

Devant le regard exaspéré de Castiel il continua :

- Quoi ! Ça vaut le coup, pour un spécimen pareil !

Il posa le torchon sur son épaule, puis demanda plus sérieusement :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il veut le beau gosse ?

- Un plat du jour, lui répondit Castiel. Avec une carafe d'eau, mais je m'en charge.

- Tu comptes le séduire avec une carafe d'eau de véritable amour ? se moqua gentiment Balthazar en allumant le feu sous la poêle.

- La ferme, asséna Castiel en secouant la tête. Ou tu risques de prendre plus d'un torchon dans la figure d'ici à la fin du service.

Il remplit une carafe d'eau, avant de se poster près du passe-plat pour observer leur client qui était toujours occupé à contempler l'étudiante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut averti d'un coup de louche sur le crâne que l'assiette était prête. Il se retourna en se frottant le crâne, sourcils froncés.

- Arrête de contempler Belle Gueule et vas le servir, veux-tu ?

Castiel prit l'assiette dans une main, la carafe dans l'autre, et poussa les portes de la cuisine d'un coup de hanches.

Le jeune homme s'était renversé sur la banquette, les yeux toujours rivés sur les cheveux désormais détachés de l'autre cliente. Castiel suivit son regard, légèrement contrarié. Il posa l'assiette devant lui, puis la carafe un peu plus loin. Son client considéra sa main un instant, avant que son regard ne remonte et ne rencontre celui de Castiel.

Vert. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond et sérieux. Il se renversa sur la banquette, et se mit à le dévisager avec une expression mi-surprise, mi-appréciatrice. Castiel commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Voilà, dit-il simplement en indiquant l'assiette de la main.

Il se maudit aussitôt. C'était probablement la phrase la plus banale et inintéressante qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement inconscient, et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de suivre le geste du regard.

- Voilà, confirma l'autre avec amusement, et Castiel rougit de sa stupidité.

A ce stade, seuls les automatismes qu'il avait intégrés fonctionnaient encore, alors il marmonna :

- A… Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il fit ensuite demi-tour et rejoignit les cuisines, mortifié. Il manqua de peu de bousculer Balthazar, qui était posté près du passe-plat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Castiel.

Balthazar se retourna, et s'accouda sur le rebord du meuble.

- Hétéro, mon œil ! fit-il d'un ton narquois. Il te dévore littéralement des yeux ton hétéro !

Castiel baissa la tête avec un sourire désabusé :

- C'est faux. Tu te fais des idées.

- Je suis sérieux, il t'a suivi du regard jusqu'ici ! Et regarde-le, il a oublié sa belle blonde…

Castiel se pencha par le passe-plat, suivant le geste de Balthazar. Leur cliente était en effet en train de passer la porte et le jeune homme arborait un air rêveur, les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu vois ? reprit Balthazar en se mettant à son niveau. Tu t'es mis le canon dans la poche.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment comment j'aurais fait ça, dit Castiel en s'écartant du passe-plat pour se diriger vers un lavabo.

- Comment ? répéta Balthazar en le rejoignant. Allons Castiel, tu sais bien que ta bouille d'ange fait craquer tout le monde…

Castiel secoua la tête, faussement consterné :

- Tu ne déduirais pas ce genre d'imbécilités si tu ne passais pas ton temps à jouer les commères…

- Je n'y peux rien, se défendit-il en haussant exagérément les épaules, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant à faire ici.

- Et que dirais-tu de cuisiner ? lui suggéra Castiel.

- C'est ennuyeux.

- C'est ton job, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai job. Même toi tu pourrais le faire.

- Je te remercie Balth, vieux frère, ironisa-t-il.

- Je t'en prie Cas. Le plaisir est pour moi.

Après un instant de silence, il ajouta plus doucement :

- Tu vas lui demander son numéro, hein ?

- A qui ? demanda Castiel en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- A Belle Gueule, tiens ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser se sauver comme ça ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, je vais me ridiculiser. Et vas t'occuper d'essuyer la vaisselle, c'est ton boulot, pas le mien, ajouta-t-il.

Balthazar grommela quelque chose à propos de la répartition des tâches, et Castiel se retourna vers le passe-plat. C'était définitivement un très bon point d'observation sur ce box…

Quand leur client eut fini son assiette Castiel attendit quelques dizaines de secondes, puis il poussa les portes et marcha jusqu'à lui.

- Je peux vous débarrasser ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, et prononça d'une voix volontairement charnelle :

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Le serveur ne put maintenir le contact visuel, et il baissa les yeux en prenant son assiette vide.

- Vous prendrez un dessert ?

L'autre sembla réfléchir un instant, et passa à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres. Castiel suivit le mouvement des yeux, puis papillonna des paupières pour se concentrer.

- Juste un café, s'il te plait, dit-il finalement.

Ça, il pouvait le faire. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, quand il entendit la voix grave ajouter :

- Et ton prénom.

Castiel releva complètement la tête à ces mots, surpris.

- Oh, euh…

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il déglutit, avant de reprendre :

- Castiel. Je m'appelle Castiel.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, l'assiette vide était dans sa main gauche, et il tendait la droite devant lui.

Les secondes s'étirèrent, et le regard du jeune homme glissa de sa main jusqu'à ses yeux, s'arrêtant imperceptiblement sur ses lèvres. Et puis il attrapa sa main, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire charmeur.

- Dean. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Castiel.

Il détachait toutes les syllabes de son nom, comme pour savourer chacune d'elles. Dans sa bouche, son nom particulier qui lui avait valu nombre de moqueries lui semblait tout à coup original et séduisant.

Alors il esquissa un sourire plus avec les yeux qu'avec les lèvres, et repartit en direction des cuisines.

Il poussa la porte, un peu sonné, pour tomber sur Balthazar qui le contemplait avec un sourire amusé, perché sur un plan de travail en métal.

- Alors comme ça, Belle Gueule a un nom…

- Dean, prononça Castiel le regard dans le vague, plus pour lui-même que pour Balthazar.

Celui-ci descendit de son promontoire, et traina une énorme caisse sur roulettes jusqu'au serveur.

- Allez, assieds-toi Cassie. Je vais lui préparer son café, à Rapunzel.

Castiel s'exécuta, et se laissa tomber sur la caisse qui émit un bruit sourd. Balthazar secoua la tête avec amusement, avant de le contourner et de s'atteler à la préparation du café.

Quand ce fut fait il attrapa une soucoupe qu'il mit sous la tasse et fit un pas vers Castiel, avant de se raviser. Il revint sur ses pas et prit un stylo dans son tablier, puis griffonna en vitesse le numéro de portable de Castiel sur le coin d'une serviette en papier. Il la glissa ensuite entre la tasse et la soucoupe, rangea son stylo dans sa poche, et vint se planter avec la tasse devant Castiel

- A toi de jouer Cas, lui dit-il en lui tendant la tasse.

Castiel l'attrapa tout en se levant, lissa son tee-shirt d'une main, et poussa les portes de la cuisine. Il ne put détacher son regard de la nuque du dénommé Dean alors qu'il s'approchait, et il prit le temps de décider que châtain foncé était sa nouvelle couleur préférée.

Il déposa sans un mot la tasse devant lui, avant de faire volte-face. Il sentit aussitôt le regard vert le détailler de la nuque aux pieds avec insistance, et le sentit sur lui jusqu'à ce que les portes de la cuisine se referment derrière lui.

Il n'y trouva pas Balthazar, alors il poussa la porte de service pour y trouver son ami, appuyé contre le mur de la ruelle, une cigarette à la main.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Rien du tout, lui répondit Castiel, la voix basse. Je lui ai apporté son café, je suis reparti.

- C'est tout ? insista-t-il sans se séparer de son expression ravie.

Castiel eut un soupir légèrement agacé.

- Oui, c'est tout… Tu sais que je ne suis pas fait pour la drague, Balth.

Le visage du cuisinier se mit à rayonner. Quelque chose dans cette réaction dérangeait Castiel.

- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Balthazar se mit à rire franchement, délaissant sa cigarette qui commençait à s'éteindre.

- Quoi ! insista-t-il, commençant à s'énerver de son attitude.

Puis il songea qu'il connaissait cette expression satisfaite que Balthazar arborait parfois quand il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Alors ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il demanda avec un calme annonçant la tempête :

- Balthazar… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?


End file.
